OS: Un choix difficile
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: Les triangles amoureux, c'est mieux une chose qui peu arriver à n'importe qui. Et il fallait bien que ça tombe sur Ichigo qui vivait un amour sans problème avec Inoue, jusqu'à ce qu'un bleuté arrive dans sa vie et ne chamboule tout. Et maintenant ? Et bien, il faut bien faire un choix entre ses deux personnes. The winner is...?


_De_ nouveau_ un petit OS pour ce jour qu'est le 14 février ~_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise... Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Ichigo... Ichigo..., appela une voix suppliante.

- Ça ne peut plus duré comme ça. Il va falloir que tu choisisses.

L'ultimatum semblait être lancé, mais aucune date précise n'avait été donnée. Il fallait juste que je me dépêche. Que j'arrête de nous faire souffrir. Depuis quand tout cela remonte-t-il ? A trop longtemps à mon goût. Deux êtres faisant battre mon cœur mais, qu'un choix m'était possible.

Toute cette histoire avait débuté à quand je m'étais mis en couple avec Inoue. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas de sentiment pour elle, mais elle avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux quand elle avait eu le courage de me dévoiler ses sentiments... que j'ai surement eu pitié. Et puis, je m'imaginais surement qu'elle finirait par se lasser de moi et que je retrouverais assez vite à ma vie de célibataire et fière. Mais le temps passa et j'avais éprouvé de nouveaux sentiments envers ma petite amie. J'avais découvert en elle, le mot aimer. J'aimais la chérir, la voir sourire et entendre son rire enfantin. Sa maladresse la rendait vraiment adorable et le simple fait que je l'aide à réparer les dégâts de ses bêtises lui faisait plaisir. Une année passée à ses côtés et pas une seule petite dispute. Ni même un coup de gueule ou je ne sais quoi. C'était le paradis au près d'elle et après une journée à se battre avec des hollows, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu de douceur au près d'Inoue qui avait la faculté de me câliner pendant des heures en me racontant un peu tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour... heu... m'endormir ? Enfin, je doute que ça soit pour ça, mais bon.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne m'avait jamais rien reproché. Et puis, vint le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je l'avais déjà vu au paravent mais, cette fois c'était différent. Nous n'étions pas obligés de nous battre. Il est vite devenu mon amant. Il était tellement beau, sauvage, peut-être un peu trop violent mais... ça me plaisait. J'aimais tous les traitements qu'il m'imposait et qui me faisait défaillir. Qui est-ce ? Si je vous réponds schtroumpf bleuté, ça vous met la puce à l'oreille ? Roooh ! Vous êtes des gros nul pour ne pas deviner que c'est Grimmjow ! Bref. J'étais tombé dans cet affreux piège, dans un triangle amoureux. Je n'eus rien le temps de dire qu'Inoue était déjà au courant de ma relation avec le bleuté. Elle était restée silencieuse, un sourire sur sa face qui ne respirait que de la tristesse.

Culpabilité. C'était le mot qui me correspondait bien. J'étais incapable de me décider sur le coup. Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, me bloquait la gorge. Impossible de vraiment me reposer, mon problème sentimental étant encré dans mes pensées. Il me suffit d'être seul, de pas savoir quoi faire ou encore l'heure de se coucher et j'y pensais. Encore et encore...

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'ultimatum et, mes deux amours avaient bien changé. Du moins, surtout Inoue. Elle était devenue bien plus jalouse, plus acerbe et à espionner tout ce que je fais. C'était des plus oppressants mais je ne pouvais que comprendre qu'elle agisse comme ça. Elle était si fragile et je semblais avoir brisé le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle avait. Tant dit que Grimmjow était devenu plus collant. Dès qu'il le peut, il reste avec moi, me garde contre lui-même si Inoue n'est pas loin. Il prend aussi un malin plaisir à dénigrer la jeune femme face à lui. Lui répétant qu'elle pialait trop, qu'elle était la pire des pleurnicheuses qu'il avait vu et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me satisfaire.

J'avais plusieurs fois ordonné de lui qu'il arrête de lui dire ça, et chaque fois, nous nous disputions au point de nous traiter de tous les noms et que Grimmjow parte en claquant la porte. Revenant deux, trois jours plus tard comme si de rien était et en continuant ses réflexions incessantes. Ils avaient chacun leurs défauts et leurs qualités, comme tout le monde bien sûr. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que je ne savais pas comment faire pour me choisir. Après que tout ça soit terminé, j'avais bien conscience que rien ne serait pareille. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que je pensais si mon choix me conduisait à Inoue. Mais se serait peut-être la même donne si je choisis Grimmjow. En bref, je restais dans le doute et pourtant... il fallait que je finisse par mettre un terme à cette maudite histoire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la St-Valentin approchait à grand pas.

Ce matin, je me réveillais une nouvelle fois sur le canapé de mon salon. Ah oui... avais-je négligé de ne pas vous dire que j'avais emménagé avec Inoue dans un appartement de deux pièces et demie ? Enfin... Ma petite amie avait stipulé que je devais dormir dans le canapé jusqu'à mon jugement final. Et maintenant que j'y pense, Inoue devenait de plus en plus agressive, froide et... ai-je vraiment besoin de vous dicter tous les adjectif vous indiquant qu'elle me fait vraiment la tête ? C'était plus que compréhensible mais, son comportement me poussait à être plus en faveur de Grimmjow. Mais... était-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Peut-être que je regretterais Inoue par la suite. Ou... ou alors, je serais le plus heureux des hommes ! Je n'en savais rien, j'étais complètement perdu. Plus j'attendais et plus ils souffraient. A chacun leur manière. Ça suffit, il fallait que je donne ma réponse aujourd'hui. Oui... Courage. Je vais... y arriver... !

C'était en général à cette heure que le journal passait sur la chaîne une. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en basculant ma tête en arrière. Inoue n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, elle aussi, elle se levait toujours tôt même le week-end. Elle aimait bien aller faire du sport avec Tatsuki et, elle s'était fait un abonnement dans le fitness du coin. Alors, je me doutais bien qu'elle devait se défouler là-bas en se faisant reloquer par plus d'un mec... grrr... et voilà qu'une part de jalousie me gagna. Si avec si peu, je me sentais aussi énerver, alors je n'imaginais même pas ce que devait ressentir Inoue et Grimmjow. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me vider un peu la tête et je me laissais emporter par le flot d'information que débitait ma petite télévision.

Ce n'était pas très joyeux... Un meurtre dans la ville voisine, un braquage de bijouterie dans le nord de Karakura, une annonce comme quoi pas mal d'homme au Japon était envoyé de force à la guerre et un reportage sur les problèmes économique s qui ravagent le monde entier. Rien de très positif. Néanmoins ça m'avait permis de penser un peu à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que je repense à eux... mes deux amours... J'éteignis la télé sans ouvrir les yeux et c'est dans un silence complet que je me décidais enfin à faire mon choix. Un choix qui risquait bien de changer ma vie.

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir et me dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je lui annonçais que c'était aujourd'hui que j'allais me décider une bonne fois pour toute. Grimmjow me regarda dans les yeux, sondant mon regard, comme si j'allais répondre à sa question «qui ? ». Il finit par détourner le regard et je le laissais entrer avant d'aller s'installer dans la cuisine.

- Il faut juste attendre qu'Inoue revienne... Elle devrait bientôt rentrer, dis-je.

- Je vais à la guerre.

Je m'arrêtais net. Avais-je mal entendu ? C'était une blague ? Quoi ? Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes et fixer le bleuté qui était resté impassible. Non, c'était impossible qu'il parte à la guerre dont il avait parlé aux informations ! C'est un arrancar ! A moins que... qu'il parle du monde des hollows... Il était vrai que les confrontations entre hollows et vizard étaient électrisante d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était partie dans une guerre.

- Je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller mais... Je pars demain.

- P... pourquoi... !? Pourquoi tu y vas !? Tu as décidé de vivre dans le monde des humains ! Alors pourquoi aller en guerre !

Il ne me répondit pas. Il contenta de me regarder avec un air désolé. Et c'est là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune femme rousse. En voyant Grimmjow, elle détourna la tête. Mais elle s'approcha quand même de nous. A contre cœur. Le bleuté la regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Ah ! La peau de vache est enfin rentrée ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ichigo s'est enfin décidé à te foutre dehors. Et comme l'appart est à son nom, t'as plus cas dégager ton gros cul de pouffiasse.

Toujours en finesse... Sauf que cette fois, je ne lui accordais pas un regard noir comme à l'habituelle. J'étais... encore secouer par la nouvelle de Grimmjow. C'était lui que j'allais choisir. Mais maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr de moi. Pour partir en guerre, il faut de bonne raison et comme l'arrancar n'était pas du genre à se mêler à des guerres, il devait surement avoir de très, très, très bonnes raisons. Raisons qui m'étaient totalement inconnue. Sauf que maintenant... c'était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière et de ne pas faire son choix. Surtout que toutes leurs attentions étaient braquées sur moi. Comme si j'allais annoncer que j'étais Superman. Yerk... Je me voyais très mal d'enfiler un collant bleu et un slip rouge par-dessus.

- Je... ne choisis... personne. Je vous quitte tous les deux.

Un silence de mort prit place dans la salle. Apparemment, tous deux ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cette réponse. Et d'ailleurs... mon non plus. Je voulais rester avec Grimmjow, vraiment, mais s'il part et qu'il ne revient jamais... Et il était hors de question de choisir Inoue, comme si elle était un simple lot de consolation. Si j'avais eu une aventure avec le bleuté, c'est que mes sentiments pour elle, avaient baissé. Oui. Maintenant que j'étais devant le fait accompli, je comprenais mieux ce que je ressentais. Le silence qui s'était installé fut interrompu par les faibles sanglots d'Inoue. Je tournai la tête vers elle et la découvrait en larmes. Je fus comme frapper par sa tristesse, je sentis mon estomac se tordre et l'envie de pleurer à mon tour me gagna. Mais je devais résister... c'était moi la cause de tout ça, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. Inoue sortit de l'appartement en courant, je me doutais bien de ou elle allait aller mais, je m'étais quand même levé pour la rattraper. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même. Peut-être parce que je voulais la consoler. Même si mon choix s'était porté sur Grimmjow. Mais avant même de pouvoir la rattraper, Grimmjow me bloqua le passage en me saisissant par le poignet et me tira violemment vers lui.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça !, rugit Grimmjow, je sais que tu préfères l'un de nous deux. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on te demande de choisir que tu dois nous quitter !

- Celui que j'aime le plus part à la guerre ! Et il est hors de question que je choisisse cette personne alors que je ne sais même pas s'il me reviendrait, hurlai-je.

- Que... ? Ichigo... ?

D'un mouvement brusque, je libérais mon bras. Un tourbillon de sentiments m'avait envahi et j'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser de rage, de pleure, je... je n'en savais rien moi-même. Mais sentant les larmes me déborder des yeux, j'ordonnais à Grimmjow de sortir de chez moi d'une voix tremblante mais ferme. Je lui tournais le dos, refusant qu'il puisse me voir dans cet état. Je l'entendis juste s'éloigner de moi et s'arrêter au pas de la porte.

- Si je reviens en vie... Je te jure que... J'irais jusqu'à tuer pour que ce soit avec moi qui puisse vivre avec toi. Et rien n'y personne ne m'en empêchera. Même pas toi.

Je l'entendis claquer la porte et puis... et puis plus rien. A nouveau ce silence qui commençait à me rendre fou. Une semaine, deux semaines, je commençais à enfin pouvoir me sentir mieux. Enfin presque. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, j'avais reçu un appel inquiétant et anonyme, bien sûr. Et il ne me fallut pas une éternité pour comprendre que c'était un coup d'Inoue. Même si ce n'était pas elle à l'autre bou du fils... ah moins qu'elle avait rendu sa voix aussi grâce qu'une contrebasse et qu'elle était assez musclée et sur d'elle pour me menacer de me casser la gueule si je ne retourne pas avec elle. Et que j'avais jusqu'au quatorze février pour le faire, sinon, je serais bon pour un saut chez un chirurgien esthétique.

Je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Après tout, je suis un shinigami remplaçant après tout, je savais me battre et je l'avais toujours su. Mais de la part d'Inoue... qui me disait qu'elle avait demandé de faire ça à un simple humain ? Déjà que je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. Peut-être que je me trompais et que c'était un de ses proches qui avait organisé ça. Je soupirais longuement en me disant que je n'avais rien à craindre. Plus que trois jours et je verrais bien ce qui se passerais.

Je devais juste être près et minimiser les dégâts. Parcourant le répertoire, je tombai sur le numéro de Grimmjow. Je ne pu de m'empêcher à lui, de me demander ce qu'il devenait, s'il... était toujours vivant. Grimmjow, je voudrais tant savoir quand il reviendra, ou il est, ce qu'il pense en ce moment... Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste... avoir de ces nouvelles. Les questions sur son départ pour le monde des hollows me restaient dans la tête. Pour qu'elle raison voulait-il à ce point participé à cette guerre, bordel !? Et dire que je n'en aurais surement jamais la réponse...

Je me m'y pleurer et je ne sortis pas de chez moi jusqu'à la St-Valentin. Ce jour fatidique étant arrivé, il était tant que j'aille m'aérer la tête. Et si l'homme devant vraiment venir me casser la gueule me retrouverait, se serait en tout cas loin de chez moi. C'est tout ce qui importait. Que mon appart ne soit pas dévaster durant mon combat avec ce type. S'il venait bien sûr.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ce petit café qui était pourtant agréable. Comparer aux autres commerces, c'était pas cher et le personnel était serviable et très aimable. J'avais toujours le chic pour tomber sur les mêmes employés, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puis que j'avais sympathisé avec eux. Surtout avec Myriam, enfin, Myee. Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, c'était plus court et cette dernière semblait bien aimer ce surnom. J'entrais dans le café et allait m'assoir à une table qui était juste derrière une grande vitrine qui était toujours nickel. A peine assis, j'aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge-violacé arrivé vers moi. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle de malice brillait dans ces yeux bleu-gris.

- Et ben, Ichi-kun ! Depuis le temps, j'ai bien cru que t'était mort, plaisanta t'elle, je suppose que tu prends la même chose que d'habitude ? Un soda et une tartelette aux fraises ?

- Salut Myee. Eh bien, non, je vais juste prendre un café cette fois si.

Elle me regarda de travers et s'assit en face de moi, sans un mot. Elle avait planté son regard clair dans le mien et se pencha en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fille avait parfois de drôles de manies qui étaient plutôt amusantes et adorables mais là, j'étais juste très mal à l'aise. Et elle semblait bien le remarquer.

- Mon sixième sens me dit que tu vas bien du tout. Et vu que c'est la St-Valentin...

- Encore un truc de fille, ton intuition féminine, hein ?, riais-je nerveusement

A ma remarque, elle me sourit d'un petit air amusé, mais elle ne se laissa pas emporter sur son envie de répondre. La serveuse s'assit correctement et me fixa. Cette peste attendait vraiment des explications... ! Sous la gêne, je détournai la tête et constatai qu'il y a avait peu de client à cette heure, malheureusement pour moi. Je n'allais pas pouvoir compter sur les commandes des autres pour qu'elle de me parler. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes problèmes sentimentaux. Ou du moins, j'avais à peine effleuré le sujet avant de subitement changer de conversation. Je pourrais toujours inventer un mensonge, ça ne servait à rien.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? En plus d'être un petit enculé, tu es le pire des ignares ! Ta pression spirituel, tes atouts de shinigami, ta force et ta rapidité est nul face à moi !, clama-t-il, je suis un être spécial qui te prive de tout ce si par ma simple présence. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me nomme Pression-Zéro !

Et c'est tout en ricanant que Myee venu à mon secoure en lui versant une cafetière remplit de café bien chaud sur la tête tout en hurlant de m'enfuir. Pas la peine de me le répéter deux fois, car j'étais déjà partit dans un sprint d'une vitesse... bien humaine. Et la dose de café l'avait certainement bien ralentit mais Pression-Zéro était en train de me rattraper et j'étais bien dans la merde. Je courrais mais ne savait pas vraiment ou j'allais, je tournais le plus possible dans des ruelles pour le semer au mieux et faire en sorte de toujours aller la ou il y avait foule. Car j'avais bien plus de facilité à me faufiler entre les gens.

L'idée d'aller à un poste de police me semblait être la meilleur solution, sauf que le commissariat le plus proche se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ou j'allais et me voyait mal faire un monstre détour pour y aller. Mon adversaire n'allait surement pas tarder à me rattraper en plus de ça. Je me faufilais dans une ruelle et c'est avec horreur que je m'arrêtais dans un cul de sac. Et pas le temps de rebrousser chemin, il était déjà là. Un sourire mauvais sur le visage et frappant son poing dans son autre main pour bien me faire comprendre que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Désespérer, je me mis à regarder de tous les côtés pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de se pétrin mais aucune issue ne m'était inaccessible et le coup du « jeglissesurlesoletjepasseent resesjambes » c'est que dans les films. Eh oui, mesdames et monsieur, ce n'est pas la même chose dans la réalité... !

- Oï ! Laisse mon putain de shinigami tranquille ! Il est à moi, ok ? A MOI. Tu piges !?

Que... !? Mais comment... !? C'est avec des yeux comme des soucoupes que je regardais derrière Pression-Zéro qui lui aussi c'était tourné. Et le fait de voir un schtroumpf enragé sembla le faire bien rire. Il devait s'imaginer qu'il allait pourvoir battre Grimmjow en moins de deux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoit un coup d'enfers en pleine figure. Les aptitudes de Pression-Zéro semblaient ne marcher que sur les shinigamis, vu comme... il se faisait latter la gueule ?

Grimmjow n'y allait pas de main morte, il semblait même complètement déchaîner à lui donner une série de coup de poings jusqu'à ce que le tas de muscle se retrouve au sol. Et là encore, il ne s'arrêta pas, lui donnant des coups de pied bien placé avant de chercher à le relever pour continuer à se battre. Ça allait trop bien, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par le tuer ! Je me précipitais sur Grimmjow et l'éloigna de l'homme à terre de mon mieux en le serrant dans mes bras. Bizarrement, il sembla se calmer tout de suite et me serra à son tour contre lui. Je me demandais soudainement comme il avait fait pour me retrouver et aussi depuis quand il était de retour.

Je levais la tête vers lui, m'assurant que c'était bien lui. Qu'il n'avait rien. Qu'il n'était pas défigurer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un. Le bleuté me sourit et passa son pouce sur ma joue pour recueillir une larme. Et merde... Moi qui ne voulais jamais pleurer devant lui. C'était loupé ! Grimmjow décida qu'il était temps de me ramener chez moi. Durant le trajet, il m'expliqua qu'il avait pu revenir hier mais qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Les vizards avaient abandonné la guerre, ce qu'il faisait qu'il avait pu rapidement rejoindre notre monde. Il m'apprit aussi qu'il voulait justement aller au café ou Myee travaille pour se ressasser quelques souvenirs.

Car c'était à cet endroit que j'avais connu Grimmjow hors du champ de bataille. C'était là aussi que nous nous étions rapprochés, puis embrasser et... avant de se presser pour trouver un love hôtel au plus vite ! Je sentis la commissure de mes lèvres se dresser et continua de l'écouter quand il m'expliqua qu'il m'avait vu sprinter et que je lui étais passé devant dans la foulée. Si mes attributs de shinigami n'avaient pas été masqués par le débile qui devait sans doute toujours être au sol, j'aurais pu sentir la présence de Grimmjow. Heureusement, le destin fait bien les choses, parfois.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je l'invitais à entrer et lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment autre chose à lui proposer. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'étais pas retourner faire des courses et j'espérais aussi qu'il n'aille pas faim, car question nourriture... je n'avais vraiment plus rien ! Quand je lui servis un muge, qu'il renifla le contenu avant de le goûter et de le boire d'une traite, il se mit à ricaner étrangement.

- Du chocolat chaud, hein ?

- Bah... Oui. Il y a un problème ?

Pour la peine, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il me posait cette question et encore moins pourquoi il ricanait autant. Pour toute réponse, il se leva et me força à faire de même avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- C'est comme si tu m'offrais un présent pour la St-Valentin.

- Hein !? Mais ! C'est que du chocolat !

- Et le chocolat n'est-il pas le cadeau emblématique de ce jour de fête ? Et puis... Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Et tant dit que je me débâtis, Grimmjow me traîna de force dans ma chambre. Comptant bien concrétiser ce quatorze février dans une partie de jambe en l'air endiablée.

Qui d'ailleurs... Ne sera pas mis à l'écrit ! ESPECE DE **PERVERS **!

**END**


End file.
